Snow Paradise
by totodile292
Summary: Snow isn't gonna stop fun.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Zoey 101_, its characters, or its plots. I just own this fanfic and any OC's. Complete AU. What if Dana, Nicole, and Chase had not left _Zoey 101_? What if James had been with Zoey and the gang since day one? This fanfic is the answer to those questions.

* * *

"OW!" I yelled.

My eyes flew open as I quickly sat up and rubbed my wrists. My roommates, Dana and Nicole, stared at me, arms crossed.

"Why did you ladies gotta wake me up right now? Winter break just started today, and I just wanna sleep in. And Nicole, what are you doing with Quinn's laser shooter?" I complained.

"Forget about Quinn's laser shooter. Have you looked out the window?" Nicole asked me.

"It's snowing!" Nicole and Dana exclaimed at the same time.

"Please," I sarcastically replied. "It's coastal California for Pete's sake. You don't wake up one morning and expect to see snow."

"Would it hurt to look out the window?" Dana asked as she dragged me off my bed and to the window.

Standing at the window, I blinked twice, slapped myself, and even pinched myself. To my surprise, I was fully awake. 100%. And outside, snow covered the entire campus.

"You're right," I told my roommates. "It is snowing."

"I knew I wasn't dreaming when I woke up this morning," Dana replied.

"What do we do?" Nicole asked. "I can't go boy watching in this weather."

"And I can't play basketball or skateboard in the snow," Dana whined.

"Relax, you bunch of whiners. I got it covered," I answered and began texting Lola, Quinn, and Anita.

Anita, a new girl at PCA this year, had the same tastes in fashion as me, which made me want to be friends with her. Quinn, Lola, and Anita finally arrived.

"It's snowing outside, and most of us don't have appropriate clothing," I told my friends.

"Anita, did you say you stored winter clothing in a secret location?"

"Y ... yeah. For e ... emer ... emergencies," Anita stammered. "I ... I always ... c ... come prepared."

"If any of you ladies want to come boy watch and have fun in the snow, follow me and Anita," I suggested.

My friends nodded, and we left my room and walked past Stacy's room. Stacy left her door open and could be heard singing throughout the dorm, her singing rebounding off of the walls. Lola pointed in Stacy's direction and mimed being decapitated. I started giggling at what Lola was implying and had to agree with her. We walked past an aimlessly walking, hysterically sobbing Coco who didn't notice us walk past her. Stopping at the supply closet next door to Coco's room, we waited as Anita unlocked the door and went inside.

"Why? Why? I can't take it anymore. Carl, I hate you!" I could hear Coco wail in between sobs down the hall.

I rolled my eyes at Coco. Not this again. In the closet, Anita passed each of us two sets of winter clothing – one for ourselves and one for Logan, Chase, Michael, James, and Dustin.

As we left our dorm, we trudged in the snow and slipped over a patch of frozen snow. When we got into the boys' dorm, I shot glares at various boys who were staring at us. Chase opened the door of his room when Lola knocked, and Logan and Michael appeared behind him.

"These are for you," Lola said, tossing the winter clothes in her hands to an unsuspecting Chase.

"Hey!" Chase yelled, bending down to pick up the dropped clothing.

"If you don't want me to drag you out in the snow in your boxers, I suggest you wear what we gave you," Dana threatened.

Logan and Michael visibly paled, took the winter clothes from Dana and Quinn, and closed the door. Then, Anita and I left to go find James and Dustin and rejoined our girl friends outside the boys' dorm afterwards. While we were waiting, I noticed a discarded inner tube and some discarded rope and quickly made an improvised sled.

"Dana, you were complaining about not having any sports to do in the snow. Have you ever seen people snowboard?" I asked Dana as all of our male friends came outside and joined us.

"I'm already catching your drift," Dana told me, revealing her skateboard she carried with her. "See you up the hill."

"Wait for me!" Michael yelled, running after Dana.

"Nice sled. I want to ride it, Zoey," Dustin begged me, pulling on my arm.

"Last one up is a frozen popsicle," I told him, running up the hill and hanging onto my improvised sled with Dustin on my heels.

While I pulled Dustin down the hill, I ducked out of the way of stray snowballs as the rest of my friends started a snowball fight. Dana "snowboarded" alongside me on her skateboard as we reached the bottom of the hill. After a while, we each made a snowman before going inside to warm up.

When me and my friends minus the boys got back to my room, I made hot chocolate for everyone. Nicole gave Quinn back her laser shooter and turned on the TV. She started channel surfing and stopped when we saw a familiar face – Jeremiah Trottman – on the screen.

"The blizzard that swept southern California is causing delays in getting roads near PCA thawed. The delays may last one to three days and may delay parents in picking up their kids for winter break. Jeremiah Trottman signing off," he told us.

"Oh, no!" Lola exclaimed once the TV was turned off. "This means I'll miss my flight to the Big Apple for my Oasis audition."

"Don't be sad," Nicole told Lola. "Did you know the dreamy Nick Sellers is holding auditions for the final lead character in his new TV show _Desperate Girlfriends_ next week?"

"Really? Oh MY GOD!" Lola exclaimed and hugged Nicole. "My life is so not ruined thanks to you."

"Can't breathe," Nicole complained.

"Sorry about that," Lola replied, releasing her grip on Nicole. "_Desperate Girlfriends_ is my ticket to Hollywood!"

"No!" Nicole yelled. "Nick Sellers is mine, you back stabbing –!"

Nicole was interrupted by her and Lola yelling at the same time, "OW!"

"That's for giving me a headache," Quinn told them, spinning her laser shooter between her fingers. "By the way, who is this Nick Sellers guy?"

I groaned at Quinn's ignorance and told her, "Nick Sellers is a film and TV producer. I hear he is Logan's dad's rival. Good luck, Lola."

Lola nodded her thanks to me.

The End


End file.
